


Let's Get Wet

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, SPN - Freeform, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Supernatural Secret Santa, Wincest - Freeform, chrtistmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Sam had always had two problems: he was too emotional, and too sweaty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) present for [](http://sparklycockles.livejournal.com/profile)[sparklycockles](http://sparklycockles.livejournal.com/). My RL has been a bitch, lately, and I was forced to ask for an extension in order to give you your gift. I'm sorry :(
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Inspired by Raymond Lam's ["Let's get wet"](http://www.4shared.com/audio/qFBNeFqQ/01Lets_Get_Wet.html).  
> 

**Let's Get Wet**

Sam had always had two problems: he was too emotional, and too sweaty.  
He had been since he could remember: when he was a teenager, he used to sweat so much that he had to put paper towels down his shirt to soak it up.

Not like things changed as he grew up, but when he started to work out for real, and especially when he hunted with his brother, sweating was quite par for the course, taking into account the effort all those activities required.

He never really thought about the possibility that his feelings could be connected to his perspiration; he did notice that, since he left his dad and Dean to go to college, the situation improved drastically, but he just assumed that it was because he was under less stress now that he was not hunting anymore.

Then, completely unexpected, Dean was there, slamming him on the wooden floor of his living room, and Sam could feel the back of his shirt getting drenched with cold sweat.

He did his best to ignore it, but that moment, right there, suddenly flipped all of his switches and it only took that couple of days they spent on the field to finally get it.

It was _Dean_.

It was being around Dean that made him nervous, it was looking at Dean that made his palms sweat.  
He apparently had fallen for Dean when he was in his early teens, and never really grew out of it.

Luckily for him, chick-flick moments and perspiration were not something they tended to talk about, and Sam was okay with it, because what was he supposed to say anyway?

So, he became very secretive about both, his feelings for Dean and the way his body reacted every time his older brother was close or Sam casted a look at him.

Being around Dean made Sam feel like he was too dry, waiting for the rain, and Dean was the downpour, a wild, unstoppable flow that was supposed to give him relief, some sort of precious oil pouring on Sam to lighten up everything.

Sam ached to touch, to feel, hoping that someday all of his passion and desire would be allowed to burst from him just as his sweat flowed from every pore of his skin.

What's sweat, anyway?  
The same as tears.

Being a Winchester, Sam had to learn the hard way that a real man never cries, never shows weakness because you never know who might be around to see it and take advantage of it; John taught him that tears were only condense on the face, and that if he happened to let some of them run down his cheeks, he was just supposed to ignore them and keep going as if nothing had happened.

Sam never really understood the way his father desperately tried to protect himself and them from feelings, since as far as Sam was concerned those were what made life worth of living, but John was the adult, so he was supposed to know better.

Then he grew up, and started to realize that his father was not infallible, and that's when the arrogance typical of his age came into play.

He knew he should be careful with it, he knew his tongue was a weapon just like Dean's favorite Glock and it could hurt just as bad, but he couldn't help it.  
Sometimes his snarly comments and the way he talked back to his father were all that kept him from going insane.

So maybe he didn't _need_ to be or act arrogant, but he _wanted_ to make it through and that was the only way he could think of.  
With Dean, though, it became more like a defense mechanism: as long as he kept his distance from his brother and his feelings, he could control both them and himself.

So now he didn't _want_ to be mean or hurt Dean as he had wanted to hurt his father, but he _needed_ to keep the façade up if he wanted for his feelings to stay hidden.

While Sam's soul was stuck down the Pit, his body gave into all of those urges Sam had suppressed along the years.  
In fact, the only moments Sam really felt alive were those when he was having sex.

His pulse beating several rounds faster than usual, his body thrumming as it anticipated its release, a few droplets of sweat...however, as soon as he was done, Sam's body went back to craving something it couldn't even remember.

That didn't stop Sam from waiting patiently for that secretive part of him to be stirred up: maybe he couldn't feel the way he used to, but his body recognized the need and simply waited for the moment when his feelings and his sweat would combine together, making him finally whole.

It was hard to want something so bad without even knowing what it actually was, but after the first couple of months spent fighting the sensation, Sam just shrugged and let it go, sure that everything was going to make sense at the right moment.

When Sam, _all_ of him, was finally able to look through his hazel eyes and into Dean's red rimmed ones again, all the fight, the nerves, the confusion were sucked right out of him, as he unconsciously buried his energy and tears started running down his cheeks.

Dean clenched his jaw and pulled him impossibly closer, smashing Sam against his wide, trembling chest, holding him so tight a few of Sam's ribs complained, but Sam didn't give a damn.

He hugged his older brother just as tight, as the well known ball of warmth rolled in his stomach and his palms started sweating; Sam choked a laugh in between sobs at the way his body instantly responded to his soul and feelings back into place.

He closed his eyes and let himself being lulled away by Dean's slightly swaying movement, probably supposed to comfort him, feeling as if he was sailing over a thousand miles of salted water river; Dean's shirt was wet with tears and snot, but his brother didn't seem to care as their legs gave away and they ended up kneeling on the floor of Bobby's panic room, still tangled together.

Sam tried as hard as he could to go back to normal, but no matter how eager he was, something has changed in him and he couldn't ignore it.  
To be honest, he didn't want to.

His soulless self had still been him, after all, and there was no way he was going to reject a part of himself that simply did its best to survive and keep it together until all of Sam could be reunited; yes, he did try to stop Dean from putting his soul back inside Sam's body, but who could blame him?

After hearing what was going to probably happen to him, after realizing how much pain and suffering a soul entitled...Sam understood.  
How could he not?

Be as it may, anyway, Sam kept feeling off, and despite Dean's best efforts, he was still out of sync.

It wasn't until they fucked for the first time that the wild flow of Sam's body seemed to finally calm down, going back to being loyal to its natural course.

As Dean's long, calloused fingers worked on opening Sam up and Dean bit down on Sam's jaw, neck and shoulder, soothing the burning and the stinging with his raspy tongue, Sam's body revealed everything to Dean.

Water flowed down Sam's cheeks, too much feeling running through his veins to be contained, and his back went wet as well as his heart and body united with Dean's and finally their souls bonded closely as they had always been supposed to.

Dean slid against Sam's torso, and Sam pushed his damp forehead against his older brother's; his sweaty palms pressed against Dean's biceps as he thrust back towards him.

"Every time you're around" Sam panted "every single time, I feel so _stupid_."

Dean licked a stripe from Sam's neck to his ear, sucking the lobe in his mouth and making a humming sound.  
Sam whimpered.

"I-you make me nervous, I suppose" he went on, stuttering, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head at a particularly hard thrust.  
"Who would want-who would like a sweaty, shivering mess? It's-sweat is so _gross_ " he concluded, biting his lip.

Dean chuckled breathlessly, grabbing Sam's hand and placing it against the back of his own neck.  
There was sweat dribbling from Dean's hairline, and Dean smiled at him.

"We're both gross, apparently" he said, hoarse and rough.  
"Must run in the family."

Sam curled his fingers around the nape of Dean's neck, letting himself go completely, as he felt the wetness all the way directly into his heart.

**END**

**BONUS ART!**

**Author's Note:**

>  **MY THANKS GO TO** : [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/)lightthesparks for the amazing art provided. ILU, HIPPY!
> 
> I MADE IT THIS YEAR AS WELL! *dances*


End file.
